Ouran High School Fruits Basket
by Disastrous.x
Summary: DISCONTINUED. sorry. :
1. New Students

**Author: Retardetto**

**Title: Ouran High School Fruits Basket.**

**Rating: T**

**WARNING: There are none yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fruits Basket nor Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Summary: What happens when two mysterious boys show up at Ouran High? Fruits Basket/Ouran High crossover. Centered around Kyo, Haru, Hikaru, and Kaoru, maybe some Mori and Hunny. No Tohru or Yuki. **

**Notes: Okay, Kyo and Haru are gay in this, and so are Kaoru and Mori. Hikaru doesn't know that Kaoru is gay.**

_Italics thoughts_

Underlined whispered

CAPITALS YELLING

**BoldWritten down**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter One: New Students**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kaoru and Hikaru sat at the window before class started. They talked and laughed with some classmates. Haruhi had gotten mad and told them to leave her alone and let her study in peace. The teacher came in and they all took their seats.

"Good morning, class. Today I have a surprise!" said the teacher. All the students, except Haruhi who wasn't paying attention, started whispering about what it could be. "We have two new students! Sohma Kyo and Sohma Hatsuharu.(1)"

Two boys walked in. One had fiery orange hair and deep crimson eyes, he was about the same height as Tamaki or Kyouya. He looked muscular, kind of like Mori.

The second boy was about an inch shorter then the first. He had white hair and black roots. His eyes were a somber gray, and they gave away nothing. He was not as fit as the first, but he was still in shape. He looked quite bored, while the other just looked a little frustrated.

_They are cute. I wonder if they are gay or straight, _thought Kaoru.

"Why don't you tell us about yourselves?" suggested the teacher. There was a long pause then the boy with white hair spoke up.

"I am Hatsuharu, please call me Haru. Kyo is my cousin." Haru said gesturing to the one known as Kyo.

"I am Kyo," he stated simply.

"Well, you any of you have questions for our new students?" the teacher asked the class.

A boy in the front row held up his hand. "Kyo, how did you get so fit?" he asked.

"My father owns a dojo, martial arts is pretty much my life."

There was a long pause.

A girl in the last row held up her hand next. "Is your hair natural?"

The two boys nodded, and then the teacher asked them to take their seats. _The only open seats are behind me, _thought Kaoru.

Kaoru looked to Hikaru, who was looking at Haruhi. Kyo and Haru looked at Kaoru as they walked past. He blushed furiously and had to put his head down on the table to hide it. Haru caught a glimpse of the blush and snickered.

_He is gay, I have to tell Kyon, _Haru mused.

The teacher was in the middle of a lecture with her back to the class and Haru decided it was the perfect time to tell Kyo. He ripped a sheet of paper out of his notebook and scribbled something down, folded it up, then kicked it over to Kyo's desk. At first Kyo didn't notice the note, so Haru silently kicked him in the leg.

Kyo glared at Haru. "What the fuck was that for you stupid heifer?" he whispered hoarsely.

Kaoru turned around to see what was going on. All he saw was Kyo rubbing the side of his thigh and reading a crumpled piece of paper, probably a note. Haru on the other hand was looking at Kaoru. Of course, this made Kaoru blush some more and he had to turn back to the front. Haru smirked, _Yep, defiantly gay._

The note Kyo was reading said: **The boy in front of me, he is gay.**

Kyo read the note and gave Haru this 'how-would-you-know?' look.

In return, Haru gave Kyo, a 'not-now-I-am-pretending-to-pay-attention' look. Kyo rolled his eyes, _Stupid ox._

_**

* * *

**_

**TBC!**

1.- I know Haru isn't in the same grade as Kyo, but it works better if he is in the story.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like it.**

**Retardetto.**


	2. Talks

**Chapter Two**

**WARNINGS: Still none, I think, maybe some OOCness in Kaoru and Kyo… and well that is it.**

**Notes: Erm… none right now!**

_Italics thoughts_

Underlined whispered

CAPITALS YELLING

**Bold Written down**

**Head forth into my story-eth!**

**Chapter Two: Talks**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Haru watched as the boy in front of him walked off with his twin and another boy. Kyo punched him in the arm, "Come on, lets look around, its free period."

"Kay."

"Haru, how do you know the boy was homo? For all you know he could be the most popular girl's boyfriend." Kyo said.

"He blushed."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I mean, when I looked at him he blushed, then, after you finally noticed the note he turned around. He saw me looking at him an blushed some more," Haru said walking aimlessly though the hallways, "It was quite obvious."

"Whatever," Kyo sighed as he rolled his eyes. _My cousin is a nutcase…_

The boys walked up a flight of stairs and stopped to talk a little.

"Why do you care if he is gay or not?" asked Kyo.

"Oh, Koneko, didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"He was fine." Haru said with a little smirk.

"Stupid heifer." Kyo mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that. Anyway lets walk some more."

Kyo nodded and they walked up more flights of stairs, sometimes peeking into a few classes. Haru came to the third music room, and couldn't resist turning the knob.

He opened the door and heard a chorus of voices saying "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club."

Kyo and Haru just stood there and stared at six gorgeous boys. The tallest blonde swept over to them and said something that the boys didn't hear. Haru was too busy staring at a blushing Kaoru and Kyo too busy staring at a tall boy with black hair and a little boy on his shoulders.

"W-what did you say?" Kyo, who had come out of his stupor first, asked.

"He asked you if you were gay," said a boy with glasses and black hair.

The two boys just stared at them.

"So what is your type? The wild type? The loli-shota type? The little devil type? The cool type? Or me?" the blonde asked.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Come on, Haru, let's go. Haru nodded, and followed Kyo.

--- With Kyo and Haru ---

"What was that about?" Haru asked once they were far enough away from the music room.

"Don't ask me. Maybe they are all gay."

"Hmm, maybe, I could defiantly tell some of them were, like one of the twins, and the tall boy with black hair, no glasses," said Haru.

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know, I am just guessing. We could ask them."

"Oh yeah, walk up to some boy and say 'Hey, I am Kyo, do you like boys?'" Kyo retorted.

"Isn't that what they just did to us?"

"Yeah, I guess your right." Kyo had been defeated, now he had no choice.

"We'll wait until next period."

--- With the Host Club ---

"Who are they, Kyouya?"

"Sohma Hatsuharu and Sohma Kyo," answered Kaoru.

"How do you know, Kaoru?" asked Hikaru

"They are in our class. Teacher introduced them this morning while you were drooling at Haruhi."

"Sohma Haru, sixteen (1). Has a history of a split-personality, he wrecked a classroom," said Kyouya. "Sohma Kyo, sixteen, has a clean record, except once he attracted over thirty cats to the roof of the school, and he has a habit of screaming about a rat during class."

"Cats? He didn't seem like a cat-person," observed Haruhi.

Kaoru looked at Mori. A couple of months ago, Kaoru had admitted he was gay to Mori, only because Hunny could tell and told him to talk to Mori. So they ended up talking about it, well, Kaoru talked and Mori nodded and 'hmm'ed and 'yeah'ed…

As it turns out, they both are gay. They became friends over time. _Mori is a good friend to have, he listens really well, he always knows what to do, and if anyone gives me grief he can beat the shit out of them… _thought Kaoru.

---10 minutes later---

"Kao-chan!! Kao-chan, come eat some cake with me, Bun-Bun, and Takashi!!!

"Alright," Kaoru said as he stood up from his perch on the windowsill. "What kind of cake?"

"All kinds!" cheered Hunny. Kaoru sat down next to Mori.

"What did you think of Kyo and Haru?" Kaoru whispered in his best 'spy-transferring-information-in-an-alley' voice.

"The red-head probably has a temper issue, you can tell by the way he stood, and by how easily he got irritated." Mori stated while wiping some cake from Hunny's face.

"Not him! The other one!"

"He has cool hair."

"Gah, your no help!" Kaoru said as he walked to find Hikaru.

**

* * *

**

I am sorry about the OOCness of Kaoru! I just don't know how to write it any other way.

**I will work on it.**

**Thank you, Jyezrah and Mourir for replying. You each get a cookie! **

**Okay, I will work real hard to make this story a good one!**

**1)- Again, I know that's not how old Haru is, but it helps.**

**Retardetto!**


	3. Daydreams and Drama Queens

**First and foremost::: I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE… I REALLY AM!**

**Chapter Three**

**Warnings: Maybe some bad writing… and some OOCness**

**Notes: A kiss might happen soon… hint hint.. wink wink… haha**

**On forth to the story.**

**Chapter Three: Daydreams and Drama Queens.

* * *

**

Kyo sat in his chair staring out the window. He didn't feel like asking a boy if he was gay. He just didn't want to deal with it. It was now fourth period(1). Kyo watched the seconds tick by. He raised his hand.

"Yes?" the teacher asked, peering over the top of her book.

"I'm not feeling well. May I go to the nurse?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, Mr. Sohma."

Kyo got up to exit the room. He felt Haru eyeing him suspiciously. He walked out into the hallway and immediately looked for the door to the roof.

Kaoru watched Kyo get up and leave, but when Kyo left the room he turned the wrong way to get to the nurse's office. Kaoru peeked at Haru to see if he knew where the crimson eyed teen was going, but Haru only watched the door then when Kyo was gone he went back to his work. Kaoru turned back around and did his work as well.

The bell rang and Kaoru realized something; next period was science, his last class with Haru. Kaoru walked next to Hikaru and Haruhi, as usual, but when a certain someone with black and white hair came into view he stopped listening to whatever they were talking about. Kaoru gathered up all his courage and yelled, "Haru, wait up!"

Haru stopped and turned around as Kaoru came running up behind him. Hikaru was dumbfounded; he had been asking Kaoru a question when he just leaves. What is up with that?! Kaoru caught up with Haru and they started walking to class. At first, there was an uncomfortable silence, then Haru spoke up, "Are you gay?"

"What?!" Kaoru exclaimed, that was… unexpected. Haru looked at him with bored gray eyes and shrugged. "Why?" Kaoru finally spoke, after a short pause.

"'Cause you're cute, and I wanted to know," Haru said nonchalantly.

Kaoru was awe-struck. _Does he really think I'm cute?!? Wait where is he going? _He thought as he and Haru passed the science classroom. "You do know we just missed our exit?"

"Yeah, I am going to find Koneko," he replied.

"Koneko?"

"Kyo-kun, I have called him Koneko since we were kids."

"Oh," replied Kaoru, feeling dumb. "Where is he?"

"Probably on the roof, if I had to guess."

They walked together down the hallway. Kaoru deep in thought about, well, Kaoru things. "You never answered my question," said Haru suddenly.

"Oh.. uhm, well, you see… I am… I am gay.." Kaoru stuttered, doubting it was the right thing to do.

"That's rad(2) we should hang out sometime," said Haru, glancing over at the shorter boy. Said boy was blushing furiously. He looked anywhere but at Haru.

"Y-yeah.. we should," he finally replied.

They walked up the narrow stair case to the roof. There they found Kyo, one knee hoisted to his chest, tapping his hands on his thighs and bobbing his head to the music emitting from his MP3 player. He looked up as he heard the door slam shut.

"What?!" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"What're you listenin' to?" asked Haru.

"Downfall,(3)" he stated.

"Ah... good song."

Kyo just looked at Kaoru questioningly. He slightly nodded at the boy. Kaoru mumbled what was supposed to be a 'hey'. "Oh.. Koneko, guess what," Haru said, almost enthusiastically.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!" he screamed, "But what?"

"I was right… I told you soooo!" Haru practically bragged.

He looked at Kaoru, who was kind of confused. Kyo rolled his eyes and told them he really didn't care and that they needed to leave him alone.

"Oi, someone is a cranky-pants!" squealed Kaoru. This made Haru snicker and Kyo glare at the youngest twin. Haru put his arm around Kaoru and turned him around.

"C'mon, let's get to class we're fifteen minutes late."

Kaoru blushed at the arm casually slung around his slender frame. That amused Haru. They walked back to class and eventually Haru let his arm drop to his side again. Kaoru felt a little disappointed but they were almost to the classroom so it was okay. The walked into the class room and the teacher shot them a glare. "Where have you two been," he looked at his watch, "you're twenty minutes late for class!" There was a long pause before the teacher continued, "One hour detention after class, both of you."

The two tardy teens nodded and took their seats and began doing whatever it was they were supposed to. Hikaru stared at the back of Kaoru's head, and he decided he would write a note. The note said: KAORU, WHERE WERE Y'ALL? WHY DID YOU JUST GO OFF WHEN I WAS TALKING TO YOU??!

He put the note on the ground and kicked it to Kaoru's feet. Kaoru looked at the note and picked it up. He read it silently while hiding it underneath his desk. He scribbled some reply and kicked it back to Hikaru then looked at Haru only to find he had gone to looking out the window.

Hikaru discreetly picked up the note and read it: We were just on the roof… we were talking to Kyo… and in my defense I didn't realize you were talking to me… but leave me alone before you get detention too.

Hikaru was not happy right now. He crossed his arms over his shoulders, made a little 'humph' sound, and sulked. His brother should **not **treat him like this. He couldn't believe it.

--- With the kitty. ---

Kyo lay down on the rough cement of the roof. He stared up at the clouds and got lost in thought. It probably wasn't a good thing to skip class on the first day of a new school but he didn't care, for all he knows, they think he is in the nurse's office. Kyo's eyes hazed over as he started daydreaming.

In Kyo's Dream::

_Kyo walked to the third music room and opened the door. There was no one there, but there were couches that looked quite comfortable. He sat down on one of the plush chairs and closed his eyes. He put in his headphones so he didn't hear the door open and close quietly. The 'intruder' cleared their throat, which caught Kyo's attention. He looked up at a young dark haired boy with dark eyes. Kyo smiled at the gorgeous boy, "Hello."_

"_Are you Kyo?"_

"_Yes, I see you got my note."_

_The other boy nodded and sat in the chair directly across from Kyo._

"_Why did you want to talk to me?"_

"_I had a question."_

_The boy 'hmmed' and Kyo took that as a 'go on'._

"_I.. well, I was wondering………... are you gay?" Kyo asked, a slight pinkish tint creeped onto his face. He looked away from the other boy._

_Said boy just stared at Kyo in confusion and amazement, what's amazing, I don't know. They didn't talk for over five minutes, so Kyo decided this had been a mistake. He got up, "I shouldn't have asked such a personal question, I'm sorry," he started walking to the door. But just as he passed the other boy, his wrist was captured in a strong grip. He turned around. His face immediately came within two inches of the boy's. He felt the pinkishness turn to red. The taller boy pushed his lips onto Kyo's._

_Kyo was so in shock he didn't respond until he felt a tongue on his lips. He gasped and the soft, moist tongues slipped into his mouth. It explored his mouth freely, Kyo didn't stop it. No matter how much he liked this feeling, Kyo had to pull away, he needed to breathe. He reluctantly moved his face away from the other boy._

_The boy looked at Kyo's face and smiled, "Maybe we can do that again in the near future."_

"_Maybe… hey, but what is your name?" Kyo asked as the other boy started to leave._

That is where the dream ended. Kyo sat up on his back and felt that his pants weren't very comfortable. He sighed; _of course this happens to me._ He stood up and decided it would be better if he didn't go to class with his… problem, so he just leapt off the roof and walked to his apartment. He'd call Haru later and tell him he left early.

**Thanks so much for waiting, but between school and babysitting, stuff like that, I haven't gotten a lot done. I will try and update more often, Christmas break starts Friday, so I will have two whole weeks of nothingness.**

**I hope you don't hate the story.**

**1)- I don't know their schedules… I am making it up.**

**2)- I also don't know if he says rad or not, but I am going to use it because it is by far the best word ever.**

**3)- Downfall by Trust Company **

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing… I love you all.**

**Retardettoooo**


End file.
